This study examines the self-reported effects of cocaine prior to and during bupropion (BPP) maintenance in nonopioid-dependent cocaine abusers. Preliminary findings suggest that chronic administration of BPP reduces the rewarding aspects of cocaine in human subjects. This study will be presented at the 1997 Annual meeting of the College on Problems of Drug Dependence.